Back when I was in STARS
by The Elemental Heroine
Summary: Wesker has just recently started the S.T.A.R.S. addition to the RPD. With all of his new recruits now selected, all attention turns to the youngest member. Rosangela Mirrano. Being the youngest can she prove that she's ready to play with the big boys?
1. 1 Reporting For Duty!

**Author's note: Hey guys! Elemental Heroine here. Sorry I haven't updated ****The Second Urahara**** in a while. I'm working on the chapter, but alas writers block has grabbed a hold of my brain. So it might be a while unfortunately…. In the meantime, I have begun writing this with what little brain I have left untouched by the evil block. I hope you guys like this one. Cause I really do. I don't know why. ^^**

**Disclaimer: ****Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. I own nothing.**

**Now please enjoy! =)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1:**

**Reporting For Duty!**

"Rosangela Mirrano reporting for duty Captain Wesker!"

Albert Wesker stopped writing long enough to look up at the owner of the high voice.

"Ahh, Mirrano. Good to see you."

He said as he stood fromt eh desk and walked to stand beside her.

"Welcome to the Special Tactics And Rescue Service or stars if you will."

The year is 1996. Albert Wesker had just recently gotten the okay to start up the RPD add on and his team was finally beginning to come together. Things were going according to plan in his mind.

"Thank you sir. I actually thought I didn't make it when you called."

She said, blue eyes shining with hope and excitement. Wesker gave her shoulder a pat before walking out of the room, motioning her to follow.

"You'll be the member for a while Mirrano, so I suggest you get to know your team like the back of your hand."

She only nodded as they stepped into a board-like meeting room.

"Take a seat. The others should be joining you shortly."

She sat down timidly as Wesker left the room. She ran a hand through her mid-back long blonde locks.

_So far so good._

She thought before the turning of the door caught her attention. A tall skinny, brunette walked in and gave a small wave to her before sitting beside her.

"Hi, Jillian Valentine, but please call me Jill."

The brunette said as they shook hands.

"Rosangela Mirrano. Pleasure to meet you."

Jill only smiled before putting her arms on the table.

"No offence, but you look a little young to be in stars."

Rosangela only shook her head.

"Its okay. I mean your right. I'm only seventeen."

Jill's eyes widened.

"Seventeen?! How did you get into stars at seventeen?! Don't you have to atleast be eighteen and out of high school to even be eligible to take the required tests?"

Rosangela shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"My parents pushed me so hard that I graduated when I was fifteen. I took a year to study up on everything before I went and got my parents to agree to let me take the test."

Jill raised an eyebrow at the young blonde beside her.

"And your parents really agreed?"

"Well not exactly. I might have told a little white lie and told them I was going to take a test to get into Umbrella's intern program. They want me to be a scientist with them so they easily bought it."

"What happens when they find out you're doing the exact opposite of what they want you to do?"

Rosangela raised her head to the ceiling to think for a moment before answering,

"In all honesty. I don't know. Though I'll face that bridge when I get to it."

She said with a gentle smile. Jill decided to drop the subject at that point. She was about to start up another conversation when the door caught their attention. It swung open and in walked four men.

"Hey Brad. Joseph. Kenneth. Richard."

"Hey Jill."

They all replied as they walked to the two ladies.

"Who's your friend Jill?"

Brad asked as he sat beside the brunette.

"Guys this is Rosey. Rosey, this is Brad Vickers,"

Jill pointed to the guy beside her who waved,

"Joseph Frost,"

The guy standing beside Rosey waved,

"And these guys are Kenneth Sullivan and Richard Aiken,"

Both men waved before leaning on the wall behind them.

_When did I get the nickname Rosey?_

Her thoughts were pushed aside as she noticed Joseph's eyes gazing up and down her. Jill seemed to notice too.

"Easy boy. She's jailbait."

His eyes widened greatly.

"Jailbait? She has to be at least eighteen."

"Seventeen I'm afraid."

Her tiny voice reached their ears as her face reddened. He looked like he wanted an explanation and Jill spoke up before he could ask.

"We'll tell you later."

He seemed satisfied for now and then door opened once more revealing three men this time.

_I take it Jill and I are the only women._

She thought before her eyes rested on one of the new arrivals.

"Barry?!"

The older man looked up as his name was called and smiled wholehearted at her.

"Rosangela!"

He exclaimed as the young girl rushed over to him and hugged him.

"You didn't tell me you joined stars."

"Well you didn't tell me you were thinking about taking the test young lady. How did you get those parents of yours to agree?"

Rosey back up a bit before placing a finger to her lips with a wink.

"It's a secret. Don't tell anyone."

"They don't know?"

She shook her head lightly and listened as the older man gave a sigh.

"What am I gonna do with you? I swear you should have been my daughter instead of that sister of mine. Did I get you mixed up at the hospital?"

They both shared a laugh before looking onto the curious stares.

"He's my uncle."

Rosey flatly stated to Jill. The brunette only nodded and smiled. Barry waved the two men who entered with him over to greet his niece.

"Rose, this is Forest Speyer and Enrico Marini. Guys this is my niece Rosangela Mirrano."

She smiled and nodded in hello as they both waved to her.

"Is this everyone?"

Rosey asked as she walked back to sit beside Jill.

"Nope. Chris still isn't here."

"Chris?"

Jill only nodded as the door swung open again.

"Speak of the devil."

Enrico said with a laugh as a man in his early twenties walked through the door.

"You guys talking about me again?"

He asked as he stood beside Jill's chair.

"You know us. Only the bad stuff Christopher,"

Jill motioned at Rosey after speaking,

"Chris, meet our new buddy, Rosey. Rosey, this is Chris Redfield."

Chris shook her hand with a genuine smile before sliding into the seat next to her as Joseph pulled it out.

"Chris, what the hell?!"

"To slow, Joe"

They kept this up until the door opened and Jill and Rosey tried to shut their laughter as Wesker walked in.

"Can I be let in on what's so funny?"

He asked as he stood at the foot of the table.

"Inside joke, sir. We might let you in later."

Wesker shrugged his shoulders at Jill's comment before beginning to speak.

"Alright, most of you know that the past few weeks have been pretty dull with the whole searching through recruits, but things should finally start to pick up since our final member has been selected. Rosangela, could you stand?"

Rosey stood up slowly and stood still as Wesker continues slowly.

"This is Rosangela Mirrano, our youngest member at only seventeen."

Rosey felt eyes on her from the people that didn't know.

"I know what you're all probably thinking and I'll explain it briefly. She has graduated high school. She has the permission. She passed the test. Any questions?"

No one said anything and Wesker motion for Rosey to sit.

"Now that that's over we can get down to real business. Partners. Each one of you will have one. I will be the only one that doesn't. I'll be giving partners based on skills."

He pulled a paper out and looked up.

"Enrico and Forest. Joseph and Brad. Kenneth and Richard. Chris and Jill. Barry and Rosangela."

Everyone seemed happy with their partners. Rosey seemed kind of down when she wasn't paired with Jill but her face lit up when she found out she was partnered with her uncle.

"Get to know your partner because they will be your lifeline. Now I'll be splitting you into two teams. Alpha and Bravo. I'll be leader for Alpha and leader for Bravo will be…..Marini."

Enrico almost fell out of his chair at that news. Wesker seemed to notice.

"Don't want it Enrico?"

"NO! I mean…Yes! I mean….I'll do it. I'm just shocked is all."

"You'll be fine."

Wesker went back to his paper after that.

"Alright, on Alpha with me will be Chris, Jill; Barry and Rosangela. The rest of you will be on Bravo with Marini."

Jill nudged Rosey playfully and she only smiled.

"That's all for today. You can all do whatever. Just don't get in trouble. I suggest getting to know your partner and teammates. Tomorrow we start the real work. Dismissed."

Jill stood and stretched before looking at the blonde beside her.

"Why don't we get our team and go out somewhere?"

Rosey nodded before standing.

"Just no places where you guys will leave me outside."

They shared a laugh before walking out of the room; Chris and Barry close behind them.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope you like because I really like this story. So please read and review guys. I'll hopefully have the next chapters for this one and The Second Urahara out soon. See you guys later! ;D**


	2. 2 Birthday Blues?

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again. Second chapter is written and ready to be put up. I don't know the WHOLE history of Resident Evil so if I get some stuff wrong, please tell me so I can fix it in later chapters if I need it. **

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil is under the ownership of Capcom. If I owned any of it Chris, Krauser, Leon and Luis would be locked in my room. Hahaha XD**

**Chapter 2:**

**Birthday Blues?**

Time seemed to fly to the stars members and soon a special date arose. Rosey woke up to Jill hitting her in the face with a pillow. She opened her eyes with a groan and jerked up when she saw the brunette.

"What are you doing here?!"

Her voice was in a panicked whisper and seemed to worsen as she noticed Jill wearing her stars uniform.

"Relax. Your dad let me in right as he was leaving. He didn't even notice my uniform."

A large sigh of relief escaped her lips as the covers off and stood.

"Nice jammies."

Jill said snickering as she gazed upon Rosey's pick wife beater and blue shorty shorts.

"Hey. Its more comfortable and doesn't get caught in the blankets like gowns and pants."

Jill shrugged her shoulders before pointing to the bathroom.

"Get in there and change before we're later."

Rosey stuck her tongue out before walking into the bathroom. She looked at the pile of clothes on the sink and raised an eyebrow.

_This isn't my uniform…_

She thought before pulling on the light blue fabric. The top was short sleeved with the ends rolled up once and a stars patch on each shoulder. The bottoms were shorts that stopped above the knee; a black leather belt looped on them. Light blue gloves slipped over her hands and she pulled till they wouldn't go down anymore. A beret sat there on the sink and Rosey picked it up to let a ribbon fall behind it. She smiled as she placed it on her head and adjusted it till it was just right. She slowly stepped out and starred at Jill who was smiling brightly.

"It looks great! I have such good taste."

"Why am I wearing this?"

"Because you don't look good in the one they assigned you. Besides I needed to get you a birthday gift."

Rosey's eyes widened greatly at that statement. Was it really November seventeenth already?

"You didn't have to get me anything, Jill. Wait…I didn't tell you when my birthday was…."

"Yeah so we got Captain Wesker to tell us."

Rosey glared as Jill handed her a pair of shoes. Light blue like the rest with a slightly raised heel and black buckle; just for show. She slipped them on before Jill drug her out of the room. As they walked through the living room a small white envelope sat on the table.

"Hang on Jill."

Rosey picked up the envelope and opened it gently. Her eyes were greeted by a pink card with a little bear on the front that read, "Happy Birthday Girl!" She opened it and read the message inside aloud.

"Happy birthday to out little scientist. We are so proud of you and can't wait to see you working beside us at Umbrella. Love, Mom and Dad."

Hey heart sank a little as she read the message again before gently laying it down and walking past Jill out the door. Sliding into Jill's civic, she buckled her seatbelt as Jill started the car. After reading that card she just wanted her birthday to be over.

The drive to the station was quiet. To quiet for Jill's liking. She was going to make the birthday girl smile no matter what it took. Chris happened to be pulling in at the same time on his Kawasaki 900. Rosey was wrapped in a hug as soon as she shut the car door.

"Happy eighteenth birthday Rosey."

The twenty-four year old exclaimed as the girl in his arms struggled to get free. The more she struggled the tighter the hug got like a python wrapped around its prey. Rosey finally sighed, defeated and let a small smile creep onto her face. She was released and punched Chris in the arm playfully as Jill joined them.

"Why are you just now getting here? You're usually here way before us."

Chris walked back to his bike to pull something off before responding,

"I was here before actually. I had to run and get this for the captain."

"What is it?"

Rosey's voice was full of curiosity as she gazed at the big box.

"You'll find out later."

He replied before walking towards the station with Jill beside him. Rosey stood there for a minute before starting to walk.

"This had better not be what I think it is or I'll be one pissed off birthday girl."

Chris sat the box on his desk before looking at his partner.

"What?"

She raised her eyebrow curiously before speaking.

"Why don't I get hugs on my birthday?"

Was all that was said before Chris crossed his arms and sighed.

"Because someone was being a mean birthday girl so I didn't give you a hug."

"I said I was sorry about the teddy bear."

"Sorry won't bring that bear back, Jill. The paper shredder made sure of that."

"Whatever. Now what's in the box?"

"Wesker thought it would be nice to get Rosey a cake. Who doesn't want cake? Especially on their birthday."

Chris laughed before catching sight of Jill's hands roaming closer to the box. He smacked her hands away and glared again.

"You can't see till later."

Jill huffed and stomped over to her desk. Chris shook his head at the twenty-one year old before leaning on his desk.

"Happy birthday Rosey!"

Chris looked towards the yelling to see the small blond being swallowed in a group hug with Richard, Joseph, Kenneth, Forest, and Brad with Enrico and Barry laughing close by. Chris laughed as he heard her scream in surprise followed by laughter.

"She seems to be having a good day."

Chris quickly turned to superior and nodded.

"Did you get the cake?"

"Yes sir. Exactly how you wanted it."

"Good. Let me make sure though."

The brunette nodded and untied the string around the box before carefully lifting the top. The cake had blue icing and eighteen yellow stars around the sides. A tiny plastic rifle lay in the middle next to the words "Shoot for the S.T.A.R.S. sharpshooter" in yellow icing.

"Good, just like I asked. Good job Chris."

He patted Chris on the back before walking away.

"Kind of corny if you ask me…"

He mumbled as he put the top back on the box.

"What's crony?"

Chris jumped at the sudden voice and quickly blocked the box from view.

"Nothing. Now don't sneak up on me like that! It may be your birthday but I'll still hurt you."

Rosey only laughed at the older man as she tried to look past him at the box. His head got in front of her to block her view.

"Come on! Let me see!"

"You're not allowed."

Chris said before throwing the smaller girl over his shoulder and began walking down towards her desk.

"Put me down ya jerk!"

She exclaimed as she kicked and punched her captor.

"With pleasure."

He said before plopping her down in the chair behind her desk. She huffed and crossed her arms as Chris laughed at her.

"Stay here. You'll see what's inside that box later."

He heard her huff again and walked back to his desk.

"Would everyone report to the board room? We have important matters to discuss."

Everyone's head was turned towards the retreating stars captain's back before standing and following. Chris made sure he was last so the box he carried wouldn't get damaged.

Rosey began to sit in her normal seat when Wesker asked her to stand at the front with him.

"Where's Chris?"

Richard asked as everyone sat.

"He'll be joining us soon. I asked him to take care of something for me."

Wesker began to move around the table before continuing,

"Now who can tell me what today is?"

"November seventeenth, sir."

"Correct,"

Wesker stated as Joseph leaned back in his chair,

"Now, more specifically, what is today?"

"Rosey's birthday."

Frost said as the captain walked behind him.

"Right. So, have you all wished her a happy birthday?"

When everyone nodded he continued,

"Then we can move quickly."

He went to the door and held it open long enough for Chris to walk into the room.

"Where should I put this?"

Wesker pointed to the end of the table Rosey was standing at and Chris gently sat the box down. Rosey gazed at the box and watched as Chris slowly removed the top. She laughed as she gazed at the corny message written in icing.

"Happy birthday girl."

Chris said as he ruffled her hair. She scowled before glaring at him. That's when he felt it. The bond between them, no matter how tiny it was, that kept him near her. He felt a wave of protectiveness that he felt for his younger sister. Chris knew that his birthday gift to the young blonde would be him acting as her older brother. And somehow, gazing into those blue eyes, he knew that's all she wanted.

With a new unspoken bond between them, Rosey smiled softly before the captain walked up.

"Rosangela, I know it is your birthday but I have a job for you. From Umbrella Corp."

Her eyes widened profusely.

"From Umbrella…? For me….?"

He nodded and handed her a folder.

"I request you don't read it until later."

"Of course sir."

She said and placed it beside the cake.

"Let's eat this thing guys."

She said as Joseph jumped out of his chair and ran towards the cake. Who needs to have a big celebration when you have co-workers like these?

Rosey sat at home in her living room later that night eating one of the leftover pieces of cake while talking to Jill on the phone.

"So what's in that folder Wesker gave you?"

Rosey swallowed the cake in her mouth before answering.

"I don't know. Let's find out now, shall we?"

She sat the cake on the table in front of her before standing and walking to the kitchen to grab the folder.

"So, how have your parents not figured out you're the exact opposite of what they want you to be?"

The now eighteen year old blond sat back down on the couch while opening the tan folder.

"They're always at work. They usually leave real early so I change and leave once their gone. I tell them that I can't take calls during the days or I'll get in trouble, so they never call me. They're usually never home till late, like right now, so I just change and hide the uniform until the whole thing starts again."

"Do you think you'll ever tell them?"

"Well yeah. I mean, I'm eighteen now. Its not like they can make me quit. My choice. I just don't know how they'll react."

Her blue eyes scanned through the papers before Jill spoke again.

"Well, my extra bedroom is open if it goes bad."

Rosey laughed lightly at that.

"You're such a true pal."

"Well, you know me. I try."

Rosey flipped through another paper before taking a drink of her water. The water soon made its way back out and onto the carpet followed by a coughing fit from the blonde.

"Rosey, what's wrong?!"

She coughed a few more times before taking a couple deep breaths to regain herself.

"Why the hell am I going to Russia?!"

**A/N: Well there ya go. Chapter 2. Yeah. I bet some of you thought I was going to make Chris a love interest. Well sorry to disappoint you. I was considering it, but then changed my mind so Rosey could be with someone else. You'll find out soon. =D **


	3. 3 Foreign Affairs Pt 1

**Author's note: Hey guys. I'm back again. Third chapter. Woo hoo! Can't believe I wrote this much hahaha XD So I got nothing to say right now so I'll just let you read.**

**Disclaimer:**** Resident Evil is Owned by Capcom. Not I. So I can't gain any money.  
**

**Chapter 3:**

**Foreign Affairs**

**Part 1**

Rosey sat in a plane high above the ground on its way to Russia. After her coughing fit she had quickly said goodbye to Jill and immediately called Wesker. Apparently, a team, hired by Umbrella, needed a sniper to help take out people threatening Umbrella's Russian branch. Somehow, Umbrella had gotten a hold of police profiles from around the world just so they could pick a good sharpshooter. To her, that didn't explain why she was picked. Sure, she was way better at long range combat than she was at close range, but that didn't explain why. Why her? The earbuds she had in drowned out everything around her and let her focus on the evil folder in her lap that got her on this plane. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples before she looked out the window. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander to the events that happened the night before. It had been storming heavily when. Rosey had gotten the courage to tell her parents about her occupation. She had done it in the absolute best way too. She had marched into her parents' room with her stars uniform on. When they asked if it was just a gag she had sternly said no and the yelling match began.

"_How could you do this to us?!" _

_"Do what? Something I've been wanting to do forever?" _

_"We didn't push you so hard through high school just so you could be a police officer!" _

_"I've told you ever since I was twelve that I didn't want to be a scientist. Why didn't you ever believe me?! And I'm not just a police officer. I'm part of S.T.A.R.S., the elite branch of the Raccoon City Police Department. It's a lot more complicated than a normal police officer's work." _

_"I don't care if you're a meteor, or a comet. You still went behind our backs and did this." _

_"Why can't you just let me save people?" _

_"You can save people with science. You don't have to risk your life!" _

_"I'd be afraid of messing something up and killing someone on accident. At least as a stars member I can make sure people live because of me!" _

_"I can't believe I'm hearing this from my own daughter. I blame that uncle of yours." _

_"Uncle Barry has done nothing for you to say that! Leave him out of this!" _

_"Well its true. He has always been filling your head with those kind of thoughts since you were little. We should have put a stop to it, but we thought it wouldn't do any harm." _

_"What harm has it done?! I'm just doing what I want to do. Just like you guys wanted to be scientists. Grandma and grandpa wanted Mom to do something completely different, but look at her now. She became a scientist. Why can't I do this?! It's the exact same thing!" _

_"It is not the same thing. You're mother had the brain of scientist and chose to do this because she knew it was right. Your mind is foggy and you're making the wrong decisions." _

_"My mind is not foggy! I know what I want and I'm going to continue doing it whether you want me to or not!" At that point she had stormed out of the room and headed down the hall to hers. Her father wasn't letting it go that easily though. _

_"Where do you think you're going? We're not done here young lady." _

_Rosey had begun throwing clothes and other essentials into a messenger bag as her dad continued to talk. "We are so done Dad. If you can't respect my wishes then why should I respect yours? Its not fair and as a police officer I try to make things as fair as possible." She secured the straps of the bag before throwing it over her shoulder and pushing past her father. She could still hear her mother cry as she walked down the stairs and headed for the door, only stopping to put her shoes on. _

_"Where are you going to go?" _

_"Somewhere I can live as I want and not have to be afraid to be what I want." _

_"You're not leaving this house." _

_"Try and stop me." Thunder blared outside and lightening crashed as a fist collided with her face. Rosey stood stunned as she raised a hand to cheek. Her looked at her father with wide eyes as he had the same expression. _

_"Rose….I didn't mean it…I'm sorry." Rosey felt her cheeks flush. Her anger was rising and tears were welling in her eyes. _

_"Fuck off!" After those words she shoved the door open and rushed out into the rainy night. She could hear her father yelling behind her for her to come back, but she ignored it. The tears started falling as soon as she had turned. There was no chance of them stopping her anytime soon. _

_Her legs ran as fast as they could manage and didn't stop until she was in front of a familiar looking building. Her tired legs managed to make it up the steps of building and knock on the door as her tears mixed with the rain on her face. She heard laughter and footsteps coming to the door and looked up through her rain tangled hair at the woman in front of her. "Hi…Aunt Kathy.." The older woman quickly called for her husband as she ushered Rosey inside. Barry was soon at her side and her cousins were seen at the end of the hall looking on in a concerned way. _

_"Rosey what happened?" She had looked at her uncle with sad eyes as he looked at her with concerned ones. _

_"I told them. Everything." _

_"Tell me what happened." Rosey was given a change of her cousin Moria's clothes and taken to the living room to talk to Barry and Kathy. She explained everything from her walking in the room to her dad punching her in the face before she left. Kathy gave her a hug while Barry stood up from his seat with anger burning in his eyes. _

_"Barry, what are you doing?" _

_"Going to pay my brother in law a visit." Kathy jumped up at that point and grabbed hold of her husband. _

_"Barry, you have to control yourself. I'm sure it was just an accident. Things will work out just don't add violence." Barry looked at his loving wife and grabbed her shoulders gently. His gaze moved to his niece and her shaken figure on his sofa. He gave Kathy's shoulders a squeeze before releasing her. _

_"I'm not letting him get away with hitting her. I've always hated the guy since he got with my sister. I've been looking for a reason to hurt him ever since then and he finally gave me the reason I've been looking for." Kathy sighed. Defeated. She went back to sit with her niece and looked at Barry. _

_"At least see if Rosey is okay with you going over there." Two sets of eyes landed on her and she stood up and walked to her uncle before giving him a hug. _

_"Let me go with you. I need to grab some more stuff, but first I need to get a hold of Jill." She heard her aunt sigh as Barry let her go use the phone. She picked up the receiver and dialed in Jill's number. Listening to the rings, she hoped Jill wasn't asleep. After the fourth ring, a worried voice picked up the phone. _

_"Barry? Have you heard from Rosey?" _

_"I've heard from her." There was a delayed silence on the phone before Jill spoke up again. _

_"What happened earlier? You just hung up all of a sudden." _

_"Sorry. I had to call the captain, but can I ask you something." _

_"Sure." _

_"Is that offer to stay with you still open?" The silence returned before Jill answered. _

_"Of course it is, but what happened?" _

_"I told my parents. I pretty much kicked my self out because of the fight." _

_"You can stay here as long as you want." _

_"Thanks. I'll stay with Barry tonight and I'll be in Russia starting tomorrow so you'll still be alone for a little bit." _

_"Alright. Be safe?" _

_"I will thanks. See ya." They hung up and Rosey looked back at Barry who was waiting by the door. She walked passed him and out the door quickly over to his car. _

_Barry parked the car in front of her parents' house and walked behind her massive uncle over to it. Barry knocked on the door and waited for one them to answer the door. Soon her father answered the door. Before he could even get a word out Barry punched him in the face. "See how you like a fist in the face. Go get your stuff Rose." _

_Rosey walked passed him and up the familiar stairs of the house she had left maybe and hour or two ago. She heard footsteps and looked to see her mother walking towards her. Rosey made eye contact for a moment before continuing to her room, her mother close behind. "Rose, please don't do this…" _

_"Don't do what Mom? Don't do what you told me to do? What was it again? Be what I want to be?" Her mother shut up at that point as Rosey pulled a suitcase from her closet and laid it on her bed. Pulling clothes and shoes out of the closet and undergarments from the dresser, she laid it all neatly in the suitcase as her mother watched by the door. _

_"You know your father didn't mean to yell like that." _

_"Does that mean he didn't mean to punch square in the jaw?" She heard silence again, save for the sounds of gentle footsteps coming toward her. Her face was jerked toward her mother as she seemed to examine it. _

_"I didn't know he did that. I'll yell at him later." _

_"If you're trying to make me feel better and get me to stay, its not working. I'm still going and I'm going to stay in stars." Her face was released as her mother left the room and Rosey went back to her suitcase. She zipped it up and pulled it behind her out of the room, down the hall, and down the stairs where her parents sat on the couch, her dad cradling his head in his hand and her mother trying to consol him, and Barry waiting by the door. _

_"Got everything?" A simple nod was all she gave as she walked out the door, not one glance at her parents. Barry draped an arm on her shoulders as they walked back to the car. _

_"Everything will be alright Rose. Don't worry." Once again, she only nodded before they got into the car and drove back to Barry's. What a great way to end a birthday._

Rosey awoke with a start as she felt herself being shaken. Her eyes opened to the stewardess with her hands on her shoulders.

"Ma'am, we've landed." She nodded as she stood up and grabbed her messenger bag before leaving the plane. She walked into the terminal and instantly felt out of place. The Russian language was all around her and she felt so foreign for not knowing a word. She looked around for a few moments before going to find her luggage.

Watching the bags go around and around, she waited as she looked for the familiar bag. She tapped her black boot heel impatiently as she continued to watch. 

_Please don't let my luggage be lost. Please oh please oh please oh please! _Her thoughts swam as she spotted the familiar bag and gave a long sigh of relief as she pulled it off the belt. Her smile soon washed away as she felt a tug on her messenger bag. She looked back slightly and looked at the person behind her. He was tall, with slicked back light hair, almost silver, and blue eyes. Rosey turned around to face him.

"Are you Rosangela Mirrano?" She smiled mentally at the fact he spoke English.

"Yes, I am. Are you the one supposed to meet me for the assignment?"

He nodded before talking again, "Jack Krauser. I'll be your partner for the assignment."

Rosey stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Rosangela Mirrano, as you already know. I hope I'll be a good asset on this assignment."

They shook hands and Jack motioned for her to follow him. He lead her outside to a black Range Rover and put her stuff in the back while she got into the passenger seat. He climbed into the driver's seat and they soon left the airport and headed for the next destination. Rosey let her gaze go out the window as she admired the scenery that zoomed by them.

"So, will I be meeting the rest of the team soon?"

"There are no others." Rosey instantly looked to Jack with wide eyes.

"But the folder said -"

"I know what the folder said. I was confused too, but there is only you and me." Rosey stared at him as his gaze stayed fixed on the road. Just them? No one else? The pressure was on now. She thought there would be at least one other long range shooter. That's what kept her at ease, but now that she knew she was the only one she felt herself become clammy. She started to sweat as she thought about the pressure that was on her. She was used to pressure thanks to her parents pushing her so hard, but life and death pressure was where she broke down. She looked back out the window as the scenery passed by again. Would she be able to shoot people off him if he got in trouble? She placed her head in her hands with a sigh as she thought. Hopefully, she could get through this.

Rosey sat in the hotel room about thirty minutes later still trying to soak up the fact that she was the only sharpshooter. Jack briefly ignored her as he walked around the room. A knock at the door got their attention as Jack went to open it. Behind the door was an official looking man with a briefcase in one hand and a long case in the other. Jack let him in and closed the door behind him as Rosey raised her head to look at the new arrival. "Ms. Mirrano, I trust you had a pleasant trip over?"

The man straightened his tie as Rosey gave a nod before standing up. "Excellent. Now then let's get down to business."

He stepped over to the little table at the end of the room and laid the items on the table. He then turned around to face the two confused people.

"My name is Stepan Titov. I was sent by Umbrella to brief you on your assignment. I can't give you full details by Umbrella's discretion, but I will tell you what I can. Umbrella main branch in Raccoon, you should be familiar with them Ms. Mirrano, has been conducting research to cure cancer. They want to keep this research secret so they can have all the credit, but one of the visiting members from this branch accidentally stumbled upon the labs where this was going on.

He was on a plane back here by the time the main branch found out and now they want him gone. That research must not be told to anyone, even if they are part of the same corporation. Your target's name is Denis Cornell. He is a high member of the Russian branch's board. Because of his recent encounter with the research, he knows he is in danger and has recently gained himself security so he can sell the information safely.

Your job is take him out before he can. He will be going to the airport tomorrow afternoon at around six o'clock. You have to take him out tomorrow morning before he even gets to the airport." He turned to the table and picked up the long case before handing it to Rosey.

She turned and laid it on the bed as Stepan turned to the briefcase. She unlatched the three locks before opening it fully. Her eyes widened at the possession inside. A McMillian TAC-308. She scanned the rifle and spotted ten extra bullets laying neatly near the bottom. She gently placed her hands on the rifle and lifted it to her face. It felt so normal in her hands, like it was made just for her. She smiled as she looked through the scope out the window. "Beautiful." Was all that escaped her lips as she pulled the rifle away from her face and looked at Jack and Stepan. Jack seemed to be gaining more close combat gear which was mostly just brass knuckles, a knife, and a pistol just incase. Both men turned to her when they finished speaking and noticed her holding the rifle like it was her child.

"I'll tell you about that rifle if you want. It's a -"

"McMillian tac three o eight. It has a point three o eight winchester cartridge from its heavy match grade free floating barrel. It has an a three series stock, a twenty-inch barrel with threaded cap and a detachable box magazine," She smiled a knowing smile as she looked from their shocked faces to the rifle and back again, "What? A girl can't know about guns?"

She laid the rifle back in its case and locked it up tight before sitting on the bed. Stepan had began packing everything up and was soon straightening his tie before heading to the door.

"That's all for my part of the job. Good luck to both of you," His hand rested on the doorknob before he looked back at Rosey, "Ms. Mirrano, I can try and get them to give you that rifle if you like it so much."

Rosey's eyes lit up at those words, but soon darkened again. "Even if they did I wouldn't be able to take it back to the states. Wouldn't be able to get it on the plane."

Stepan gave a chuckle before opening the door. "You let me take care of that." And then he was gone and Rosey began looking at the case like it was life and death. And for Cornell, it would be his angel of death.

Rosey sat on the balcony later that evening, admiring the scenery and enjoying the light breeze. Her mind wandered every few minutes to things that had happening and the events going to happen the following day. She let her eyes slip shut and a sigh escaped. A loud thump broke her peaceful moment and her eyes snapped open to look back into the room. Someone had knocked, more like pounded, at the door. Rosey stood up and walked back into the room. Jack had stood up from his spot on one of the beds and walked in front to the door. He placed a hand on the knob and looked back at Rosey who had grabbed the gun case from her bed, holding it by her head like a bat. He nodded at her before looking through the peephole. He sighed and looked back to Rosey.

"Put the makeshift bat down. Its just Stepan." Rosey raised an eyebrow before placing the case back down gently on the bed and walked back to her chair on the balcony. Jack opened the door and let the business man in.

"Sorry to intrude so suddenly, but I forgot to give Ms. Mirrano a valuable piece of equipment." Jack pointed to the balcony and Stepan walked out there and stood beside her.

"Enjoying the scenery?" A quick little nod was all her received in return. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a metallic silver tube.

"This could come in handy for your assignment. Sorry I didn't give it to you earlier." Rosey only looked at him before taking the tube from his hand.

"A silencer? I guess that would come in handy."

"It was made custom for the rifle."

"Hmm….No wonder it looks different than most silencers. Thanks."

"I'll be taking my leave now. Good luck." She waved goodbye as she watched him walk back through the room and nod at Jack before opening and closing the door. She sat for another few minutes before starting to examine the silencer in her hand. She turned it every which direction and even looked inside when she found a small piece of paper. Her eyebrows knitted together as she pulled the little paper out into the open air. She laid the silencer down and unfolded the paper quickly. Her eyes scanned the words and her facial features turned from thin pressed line to a full blown smile. She jumped out of the chair and yelped happily as she ran back into the room.

"What are you yelling about?" She held up the paper and pointed to the rifle.

"That gun is now officially mine." Jack raised an eyebrow before standing up.

"They just gave it to you?"

"In exchange for getting the job done and they gave me a way to get it home." She pointed to the paper again and he only rolled his eyes before sitting back down and looking back at the TV. Rosey just stuck her tongue out at him before walking to the case and opening it. Laying the paper down inside she looked back at the balcony to see the silencer just laying there, abandoned. She sighed as she stepped back outside and bent to pick it up. She stood straight and looked out passed the rail. The wind tussled her hair and a small escaped her lips. Her mind began to wander and her eyes closed. 

_That Jack guy is a real jerk. I mean, yeah I haven't even known him a day, but he doesn't have to be a douche bag._ Rosey sighed as she leaned against the rail_. _

_Well maybe I shouldn't judge. Maybe he just doesn't trust me enough to act like himself, or maybe he is acting like himself. I don't know and I really don't care. I just want to go back to Raccoon and stay there. _She pulled at her hair lightly and gave a growl as footsteps sounded behind her.

"You alright?" Her eyes snapped open at the sudden voice and she quickly turned to spot Jack standing a little ways behind her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She turned back to look out and heard him hit the rail beside her. She just ignored him and kept looking.

"You don't seem alright."

"What do you care?" She snapped her head to him and gave a glare. Her face stayed there for a moment and watched as his face stayed unchanged before she looked back out. He stood beside her and backed up toward the room.

"I was just trying to help. Sorry I asked." Rosey felt a pang of quilt hit her, but she let him walk away. Her thoughts became scrambled again as she continued to stand there and she began to pull at her hair again.

"Did he like read my thoughts and came out here?" She grumbled as she let go of her now messed up hair and sighed before turning around.

"I should probably go apologize…."

Her mumble was lost in the wind as she began to walk back into the hotel room she shared with the muscle man. She leaned against the balcony door and saw him go back to his previous task of watching TV. She cleared her throat to get his attention and when he wouldn't look she started talking anyway.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I've just been thinking to much," When no reply came she continued talking, "You just confuse me. I mean one second you're being nice and looking out for me and the next you're being a complete and utter douche bag. I just don't get it and it confused me to the point where I snapped and I'm sorry." She blinked a few times once she finished speaking and when he made no move to speak she started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" She looked back at him, shocked, and sent a apologetic look his way.

"Just going for a walk."

"You don't know this city though." She shrugged her shoulders and put her hand on the knob.

"I've looked at a map enough. I'll be fine. See ya." And with that she was out the door.

Jack stared at the door for a few minutes after she had left. What was her problem? He huffed before going back to his previous position. It was her problem if she got lost in the city. Not. His. He focused on the TV for a few minutes before his mind wandered. Images of Rosey lost in the streets, crying and alone entered his head. He pushed those aside. Images of her dead in a gutter entered his head. He pushed them aside with a shove. Images of her being cornered in an alley by more the six men entered his mind. He stood up and left the room without another thought. A string of curses left his mouth as he made his way to the lobby and out into the windy evening.

"Where the hell did she go?" His question met no answer as his eyes looked around wildly, trying to find any trace of her. Finding nothing, he took off in a random direction hoping the search wouldn't take to long.

Rosey tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she walked through people. Her eyes darted every direction they could each second. She turned another corner and saw a crowd of people just as big as the one she had just got through. Her legs moved her effortlessly through the people and across the street to what looked like to her an area with more trees than there were scattered around the city.

She walked under streetlights and passed a few couples sitting together sucking face. She rolled her eyes and made a fake gagging noise at the public displays of affection. She didn't mind couples. She didn't mind kisses, hand holding, or hugs; but when she saw making out and other forms she became sick to her stomach. She let her legs continue to guide her as she walked further into the small park. She closed her eyes as she walked and soon found light trying to enter her vision. She opened her eyes and found a circle of lights surrounding a small pond. She stopped and smiled lightly as she watched the few fish swim around.

Leaning against the small fence around the side of the water, she closed her eyes and let the wind put her into a relaxed mood. There was nothing but silence, say for the faint sound of the few cars from the city, and she had to fight her mind from wondering.

"Who does he think he is? I may not know this city like the back of my hand, but I can navigate pretty well and defend myself if needed. I don't need him," she growled lightly and opened her eyes to look at the water, "I can't fucking wait to go home."She shook her head and blew her bangs out of her face. She stood there for another minute before pulling herself up onto the fence and let her legs dangle near the water.

She heard footsteps and brushed it off seeing as anyone could pass through this part. The footsteps got louder and she let her senses go on guard as she tightened her grip on the fence. The footsteps stopped and Rosey lightly turned her head to look behind her. The lights were shinning so she couldn't see the face of the person. She pushed herself off so she was on the opposite side from the person, giving herself enough room to do something if needed. She could tell the person was male, giving the broad shoulders and muscular build, and he seemed to just stare at her.

Instead of trying to figure out who this man was, she kept her hold on the fence as she began to walk around the edge of the water, trying to get more distance between them. She turned her head downward to watch her step and heard his footsteps against the pavement. 

_Why is he following me? What does he want from me….?_ She made her legs move faster while pushing the thought away. Looking back slightly, she saw he was making his way to her side of the fence. She grunted before jumping over a few rocks. She felt something get close to her and almost grab her hair. It was at that point she took a drastic measure and jumped into the water. Through the sound of her splash she could hear the scarred fish swimming away.

Rosey looked back with a smirk at her follower and her face turned to shock. "You are such a prick!"

Her face became red with anger and clenched her fists while starring up at the one and only Jack Krauser. He only looked down at her with an irritated look. "If you hadn't ran off I wouldn't have to come find you."

"You didn't HAVE to come after me. I told you I would be fine and I was."

"You didn't look fine when you saw me." She glared at him from the water before turning around and started to try and walk to the other side of the pond.

"Where are you going now?"

"As far away from you as I can." She heard a splash and tried to move faster to get away.

"Would you get back here?"

"Just get away from me."

"When this mission's done I'll stay as far away from you as you want, but for now get back here."

"No!" She could hear him let out a low growl and felt herself trying to speed up in the water.

They must have looked pretty silly if anyone had been around to see. A twenty-two year old male chasing an eighteen year old girl through a shallow pond. Jack caught up to her pretty quickly, gripping her arms and holding them behind her back.

"Let go of me ya jerk!" He said nothing in response, only let her go for a split second before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! I'm serious!" She began to punch at his back and kick at his chest. He only growled in annoyance before making his way back out of the water. He easily got over the fence and began walking back the way Rosey had come earlier.

"You're seriously going to walk all the way back to the hotel carrying me like this?"

"Yeah."

"What if someone stops you?"

"No one's going to stop me." Rosey growled at the man carrying her and hid her face as much as she could in his shoulder. The lights of the city beamed down on them when all the stares came their way.

"What's going on there?"

"Is he kidnapping her?"

"Someone should stop him!"

"You're crazy look at the size of him!" Rosey raised her head to listen better and wanted to snicker at the heavy Russian accented English she was hearing. To make things worse she decided to play a little game with Jack. After all, they say payback is a quite a mean bitch.

"Help! Someone help me please!" She watched as more heads turned towards them and Jack stopped suddenly, "This man just grabbed me suddenly. I don't know what he wants and I won't be able to stop him. I mean just look at him! Someone just please help me though! Please!" She watched as a few faces in the crowd turned into shock and someone actually went running to get help. Jack decided that was the right moment to start moving again, this time he ran.

Rosey couldn't stop laughing the whole way and even after they had gotten back to the hotel. Once they were safely back in the room, away from the eyes of onlookers, Jack threw Rosey from his shoulder and onto her respected bed with her beloved sniper case sitting there alone, she still had not stopped laughing.

"I should kill you for that."

"Kill me for what? Having a little fun?"

"A little fun almost got me arrested."

"Oh relax you big lug. You got away, didn't you?"

"I still blame you." Rosey rolled her eyes and stood up as he sat down.

"If you had just let me go out and walk I would have been just fine."

"Right and that strategy of yours to walk along the other side of the fence would have really worked against a real thug."

"So you're not a real thug?" Jack ignored her comment as she began to go through her things.

"Look, I'll get along with you to get Cornell. After that, you and I will never see each other again and things will be so much easier." He began to ignore her again as she rambled on and tried to drown her out. It worked until he heard and door close and shot up to see if she had left again. A trail of water lead the way from the spot she had been standing in to the bathroom. He smack a hand over his eyes with a satisfied grunt before laying back down and turning on the TV.

Rosey returned from the bathroom a few minutes later clad in her normal sleep attire, a pair of blue short shorts and a white tank top. She would have brought something more appropriate clothes to sleep in, considering the arrangements, but she thought there was going to be at least one other girl on the team and they would have had their own room, but things don't always work out like you think they will. She walked back over to her suitcase and threw the shirt she carried back in it. Not even bothering to look at the man who was the source of her withering anger and laughter, she walked out onto the balcony that she loved to stand on. It was much better than sitting in that tiny room with him. She ran her hand through her hair and gave a look of questioning.

"My hair is getting longer. Maybe I should get it cut." She let her hand fall to her side before sitting down. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees with her arms encircling them. Sitting there made her think back to her mom and dad. The good times and the bad. Mostly bad. Before she could even feel it, a tear had slide down her cheek. She didn't stop it. She let it and the others that soon joined it fall freely.

She was disowned. An orphan so to speak. If it wasn't for Jill and Barry she wouldn't have a place to go at all. She never thought that she would be the one to be abandoned. She hid her face in her knees and continued to sit there. Trying to find something else to think about.

"You asleep?" She raised her head just enough to look at Jack out of the corner of her eyes. 

_Why is he being nice? …Oh yeah. We're getting along till Cornell is dead and gone._

"No, I'm awake." She raised her head fully but didn't dare look at him.

"You feeling okay?" She mumbled a curse as she remembered her eyes, wet and red from her tears. She quickly wiped them and sent a smile his way.

"Yeah. I'm just fine." He raised an eyebrow at her before taking the seat next to her.

"Geez, if you're crying because I went after you then I won't do it anymore." Rosey merely rolled her eyes at him.

"Its not that. I just think to much about the past." He raised an eyebrow at her before talking.

" I'm not good at comforting people, but if you need to talk about something I'll listen." Rosey laughed lightly before looking back out towards the city.

"Its not something I really want to talk about. Thanks though."

"It might make you feel better." "Why do you care?"

"Fine. Don't tell me." She watched him start to get up and she made a motion to grab his sleeve. Jack stopped moving and just looked at her. She sighed lightly before closing her eyes.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't be out here still if I didn't want to know." She opened her eyes and looked him in the face with a sad look.

"My parents disowned me yesterday." She waited for his reaction. When she saw none she continued.

"It was a great way to end my birthday. According to their great plan for me, I was supposed to be a scientist at Umbrella. Working along side them." She looked away from him before going on,

" I was pushed through school. I graduated two years earlier because of it and instead of taking that time to get myself ready to get an internship at Umbrella, I spent it studying and training for a test I took back in April. A police test. The complete opposite of what they had on their master plan, but I was happy. I was never happy with chemicals and dissecting, but you put a gun in my hand or tell me to run, I'd do it with a smile." She gave a small laugh before looking back at him.

"My dad blames my uncle. He's being telling me about all the stuff he's been through since I was twelve and it just made me so interested. I wanted to do that instead. I even told my parents that, but they brushed it off because I was still little. Apparently, I wasn't supposed to be able to choose for myself." She wiped her eyes again and straightened her legs out so her hands were resting under her knees.

"I'm sorry. You don't need to be hearing about all this." There was silence between them as the wind became to pick up as the sun began to set. Rosey gave him one last smile before standing up. She was about to walk back inside, safe from the wind, when he grabbed her wrist. Looking back at him, she saw he had an emotionless look on his face.

" How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

"So they disowned you after you became legal. Doesn't sound like much of a disownment."

"It still hurt…." Jack let go of her wrist and moved to stand in front of her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he looked her in the eyes before speaking again.

"It hurt like hell didn't it? You feel betrayed." She felt her eyes begin to water again as he spoke.

"Shut up. Shut up."

"You feel lost."

"Shut up!" She grabbed his hands and tried to pry him away, but her small hands compared to his couldn't come close to moving them.

"You think you've been abandoned."

"Shut up! Shut up please!"

"You feel as if no one wants you." She stopped moving and looked at him with her tearful eyes. Her hands dropped to her side and she closed her eyes.

"Just let me go…..please…just let me go…"

"Not until you listen to me. Now look at me." When her eyes remained closed he gripped her shoulders a little tighter.

"I said look at me!" Her eyes snapped open, shocked.

"You may feel like that, but there is always someone waiting for you to make you feel wanted." She remained silent for a few moments as he continued to stare at him.

"How do you know what I'm feeling? How the hell do you know what I'm going through?!" He was slightly shocked from her yelling and let his grip slip. She took that chance to break away and walked back inside.

Jack watched her go and mentally cursed himself. "What the hell am I doing….?" He shook his head before walking back inside. Standing at the entrance, he watched as she seemed to ignore his presence. He tried to help her and just made her feel worse. 

_Why am I caring this much anyway? She means nothing to me. After this whole thing is done I'll never see her again. I just have to keep reminding myself of that._ He watched as she gently placed the gun case into floor, sliding it under the bed, then her mood quickly changed as she ripped back the blankets on the bed and jumped in. She seemed to finally notice him and looked away quickly.

"What are you staring at?" He only continued to look at her before walking to the other bed and sitting down.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Trying to help you." She jumped up and stood looking down at him, a glare etched onto her features.

"How was that trying to help me? Making me feel horrible was helping me? If that's your way of helping I don't want to see your way of making someone feel bad." Jack didn't move, just sat and let her yell.

"I can't fucking wait till we get to the point where I never see your ass again." At those words he jumped up and towered over her, his face looking furious.

"Look. I'm not going to sit here and let some eighteen-year-old bitch talk bad about me when all I did was try help her. You didn't have to accept the job. You didn't have to come. You didn't have to meet me. So if you're going to blame someone for what you have to put up with then I suggest you blame yourself because I'm not going to act different just because you don't fucking like it."

Rosey stared up at him, her glare still in place, and sneered at his words. "I am not a bitch asshole. You need to get it through that thick skull of yours that I never said you had to change. I just said you annoyed me. And for your information, everything you just said you can apply to yourself and if me talking like this hurts your feelings then suck it up. I'm not going to sugar coat anything for you big boy." She watched as his face become red with anger and she only smirked. That smirk soon left when Jack raised his arms and pushed her back roughly. Normally she would only stumble back and continue glaring, but, given the small space they had been standing in, her knees hit the bed and she fell back onto it. She laid there for a minute figuring out what had happened. To her it seemed like one second she was staring at the ceiling and then she blinked and saw Jack above her. She glared again and her face became red with rage.

"Get the fuck off me."

"Not till you fucking learn some respect."

"I don't have to respect you."

"I'm leading this thing. You will respect me."

"Who the hell put you in charge of this?! I didn't see that anywhere in the fine print."

"I have the most experience; therefore, I'm in charge. It only makes sense." She glared up at him and raised herself onto her elbows to get more at eye level with him.

"You're fucking insane you know that."

"I've been told that. Partially right before I make a kill."

"You really are fucking nuts. I don't feel safe being in here with you."

"The door's right there. You're welcome to leave."

"There's no point. When I try you just come get me. Like you can't stand to have me out there by myself."

"I could care less about where you go."

"Then why did you come after me?" He said nothing for a few moments, only growled at the girl below him.

"No answer? See, you care about me."

"I do not."

"Fine. You don't. Now get the fuck off me!"

"What? Don't like having anyone this close to you?" "You are such a pervert. I can deal with people near me. You I just don't like."

"And why is that?"

"You piss me off."

"What a coincidence you piss me off."

"That's nice. Now get off me. For real this time." Rosey let herself fall back so she could use her arms to try and push him off her. She laid her hands on his chest and used all her strength to fail in pushing him away. He only laughed at her attempt. She closed her eyes and her face scrunched together as she tried to muster up more strength.

"Why do you want me off so bad? Scared I'll do something?"

"You? Do something? You wouldn't do anything."

"Why do you say that?"

"You may look big, scary, and tough on the outside. On the inside you're just a soft, cuddly teddy bear who couldn't hurt anyone unless he had to." She gave a satisfied smirk up at him while he glared down at her.

"You're going to regret those words."

"How so?"

Jack didn't say anything. He only moved back to stand away from her and stared down at the girl.

"You won't know when its coming, but when it does you'll regret everything you said." He turned away from her and walked away towards the bathroom. Rosey only sat up and stuck her tongue out in a childish way.

"Prick." Was all she mumbled as she heard the door shut. She climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up and over her head so she wouldn't have to see him when he came out.

Jack felt stupid as he stood in the small four walls surrounding him. Had he really given up like that? He let out a string of curses as he splashed water on his face. Looking in the mirror he spotted Rosey's jeans hanging on the curtain rail. Still wet from her jump in the pond. He ran a hand through his platinum hair and closed his eyes.

"What the hell am I doing?" He opened his eyes as he moved away from the counter. She was giving him a headache from hell. When he got back to Washington he was going to give his boss hell for this assignment. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it over the rail next to her jeans. He'd sleep in his cargo pants. He'd done it before and he'd do it again. Opening the door, he felt the wind blowing from outside and heard the TV still on from when he was watching it earlier. He walked over and shut the door, locking it tight before proceeding to his bed. His eyes wandered to the figure in the identical bed and wondered how she could already be asleep. Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled back the covers on his bed and climbed in while turning the TV off. A goodnight sleep was what he needed to get ready for tomorrow and to get the blonde across from him out of his head.

**A/N: There ya go! Much longer than I expected it to be and I'm proud of it. I hope I didn't make Krauser to OOC but I just put him as best I could to fit Rosey's personality. So if he's a little to much out of character give me a head's up so I can watch better next time. Now that I'm done babbling, please read and review and if I don't get another chapter up before the 25****th**** and 31****st**** have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! =)**


End file.
